Seductive Sim Cluster
A029 is the transitory name for Seductive, a Sim Cluster located at Coordinates 1087-1093/1201-1208, Grid Sector J12, Northern Ocean. History A029 (Seductive) was a Microcontinent, found at Coordinates 629-634/1215-1221, inside Grid Sector F12, North - West Ocean. A029 is a temporary name given by the SLGI team and it means that it is the 29th structure discovered on the map. In January 2014, it was reported to have 31 sims, so it upgraded to Continent status. Then, in January 20th 2013, it had only 30 sims (lost one sim). This means that Seductive could become a Microcontinent again if it loses one more sim. It was placed West to Eden Continent, a beautiful tropical paradise too. In February -March 2014, it moved to its today location. This movement is similar to what hapened to Wild West continent. This placed it closer to the large Linden-owned continents. On April 1st 2014, it has 32 sims. This allows it to be ranked like continent, but still close to the limit where it can become again a microcontinent. In May 25th 2015, Seductive lost many sims and disintegrated into a Sim Cluster. Structure It is made of 20 sims. As seen on map, Seductive is made of two large unconnected structures, that could be divided into 3 microcontinents (a microcontinent must have at least 3 sims connected in such a way that an avatar can walk through all sims, crossing all sim borders). Geography Seductive is a Tropical Beach Paradise. This means that Water is present in all sims. There is one sim completely flooded, while all the other sims have both water and dry land. Water covers nearly 50% of surface. Sometimes it is represented by channels made to separate parcels, sometimes it forms rivers, lakes and larger oceanic structures. In larger places, surfable waves exist. Aquatic vegetation exists, represented by algae and ground vegetation. In some places, whater is not deep and swamp vegetation exists. The ocean is populated with fish, including non-aggresive sharks. Dryland is present in nearly all sims. Unlike other tropical beach paradises, Seductive is a much more green place. Ground texture is not made only of sand, there are green spots even below sea level. There still are limited sand parcels, but also there are complete green ones. Vegetation shows a high biodiversity, from grass, flowers, to tropical palm trees and temperate trees. Not only this, but in some places also animals are present. With little exceptions, there is always daytime. There are only a few places with different day settings. And there is one sim (Seductive Dreams) with purple sea water. A high number of skyboxes exist, sometimes with the size of a sim. They create a parallel invisible world. Altitude tests show that there are no places higher then 40 meters. And it is true, the highest peak is 39 meters high. There are mountains on this continent, but they are sculpted structures, with many waterfalls. The sculpted mountains are set 'phantom', so you can walk through them. They are usually made to separate parcels. Transportation There are ne roads (except small beach roads). An airport existed in center, when it was a continent. In past, land was highly divided by parcel lines. At some point, some protected sailing routes existed. So, Waterway Efficiency Index was estimated to be 7.002. Land status Land is private-owned and looks like a single estate is owning the land. Many parcels allow residents to rezz here. Land With Restricted Access exist, but are very rare and only in some places. More then this, many sims have restrictions for visibility, that means avatars from one percel cannot see avatars on other parcels. All sims are ranked Adult. Except for small separation waters and mountains, made to isolate parcels, there is no Protected Land. entire continent is made of small parcels. Access is allowed almost anywhere, but it is not a place to walk in all directions. See Also *Second Life Geography *List Of Microcontinents And Sim Clusters *List Of Grid Sectors *List Of Continents *Oceans Category:Grid structures